vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu Dragneel
|-|Natsu Dragneel= |-|Rebuke Dragon Force= |-|Lightning Flame Dragon Mode= |-|Natural Dragon Force= |-|Igneel's Powers= |-|Seven Flames Dragon= |-|Dragon Cry= Summary Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago and was revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious (a race of Demons that were born from the Books of Zeref): E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-B | Low 7-B | 7-C | Low 7-B | 7-A | 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A | High 6-C | High 7-A. At least High 6-C in conjunction with FDKM | At least High 6-C ''' '''Name: E'therious '''N'atsu 'D'ragneel ('''E.N.D.) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Biologically 17 | Biologically 18 after Second Timeskip (He was originally born over 400 years ago as the younger brother of Zeref.) Classification: Human/Mage revived by his brother Zeref as a possible partial demon. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, His Dragon Slaying Magic gives him the ability to eat, control and create fire, the temperature of his flames increase with his emotions along with his physical strength, Has High Resistance to natural and magical flames, Can imbue his attacks with lightning, Can absorb different kinds of magic, Can enter LFD Mode and Dragon Force for additional power, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Limited Power Nullification (Burned Sting's stigma that was immobilizing his body. Burned Zeref's death magic), Resistance to Time Stop. Poison, Air, Iron, Light and Shadow Manipulation in SFDM Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Phantom Lord Gray. Briefly contended with Erza) | Small City level via power-scaling (Should be superior to his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Defeated Jellal Fernandes) | Small City level (Due to this calculation) | Town level (Has a casual Multi-City Block level feat. Effortlessly defeated Sting and Rogue. Should be somewhat comparable to Erza) | Small City level+ (Defeated Etherious Form Tempester. Destroyed a portion of Sabertooth's Guild Building with Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer) | Mountain level (Stomped Etherious Mard Geer after Gray's assumed death. His Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade was able to severely damage Mard Geer, but not enough to defeat him. On par with Ice Devil Slayer Gray when attacking Demons) | Mountain level (Engulfed the entire GMG arena in flames from casually releasing some of his magic. Effortlessly one-shotted Bluenote. Vaporized a good chunk of ground with a single roar. Battled Jacob Lessio alongside Lucy) | Large Mountain level (Vaporized Lake Scilliora. One-shotted Jacob) | At least Large Mountain level (Fought on par with Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray despite having the disadvantage of being a demon) | Large Island level (Injured Zeref Dragneel), higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | Large Mountain level normally (Comparable to Dragon Force Gajeel). At least Large Island level in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode (Destroyed Zeref's body completely, who was empowered by the Fairy Heart) | At least Large Island level (Superior to all of his previous forms) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Laxus' lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Overwhelmed Jellal's Meteor, who was blitzing him before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Hades) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Sting and Rogue simultaneously. Blitzed Jackal before the demon could react) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Etherious Tempester) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Etherious Mard Geer, who was unable to dodge his attack) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to a weakened Erza. Kept up with Jacob) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than base) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Nearly blitzed Zeref), higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | At least Massively Hypersonic+ normally, likely higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Stronger than Elfman) | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | [[User blog:AidenBrooks999/Natsu Lifts and Dodges - Fairy Tail|'Class K+']] | Class M | Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M | Class G Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Managed to break through Gajeel's scales with a barrage of punches) | Small City Class (Destroyed a large portion of the tower of heaven in his fight with Jellal) | Small City Class (Beat down Hades in melee combat) | Town Class (Destroyed the ex chairman's mansion with a single punch without magic amp. Overpowered both Sting and Rogue while they were using their Dragon Force) | Small City Class+ | Mountain Class (Damaged Etherious Mard Geer and send him flying several meters through several stone collums) | Mountain Class (Defeated a god of war the size of a small mountain in a single blow. Harmed Jacob) | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class (Traded blows with Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray) | Large Island Class (Injured Zeref with his strikes), higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | Large Mountain Class normally. At least Large Island Class in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | At least Large Island Class (Superior to all of his previous forms) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can take his own attacks with ease. Took a beating from Gajeel) | Small City level (Took hits from Jellal and Zero) | Small City level via power-scaling | Town level (Took no damage from Sting's Holy Nova, as well as attacks from Sting in base, White Drive, and Dragon Force forms, only suffering a minor headace. Was also able to survive mutiple blasts from Jackal) | Small City level+ | Mountain level | Mountain level (Took hits from Jacob) | Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level (Took hits from Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray) | Large Island level (Took several attacks from Zeref), higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | Large Mountain level normally. At least Large Island level in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | At least Large Island level Stamina: Extremely large (Has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting. Used several consecutives spells against Gildarts and even after being hit by his disassembly magic, he managed to use his secret art without showing any signs of exhaustion. Battled Cobra for a long period of time while being affected by his poison. Used a secret art in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode against Hades even after using nearly all his magic and being nearly immobile. Battled Acnologia alongside his guild with little time to rest and without fully healing his injuries from his previous fight. Battled Jackal even after being hits by multiple of his explosions). Can eat fire to restore his magic power and stamina. Range: Standard melee range in melee combat. Up to several hundreds of meters with ranged attacks, as well as his hearing and smelling. Standard Equipment: None, if you don't count Happy, who he uses to fly. Intelligence: Natsu is a bull-headed, hot-blooded, and reckless youth with a short attention span and poor common sense. He is often regarded as an idiot by those close to him and rarely ponders over the little details before charging into a fight. Nevertheless, he is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant who can easily take on entire cohorts of armed soldiers with ease and minimal use of his Magic, being recognized as one of the guild's best brawlers and was a candidate to become an S-Rank Mage. He also was able to read and memorize Sting's fighting style with full detail. In addition, he has shown himself to be an excellent leader, spearheading improvised tactics against powerful foes like Dorma Anim and leading the assault on the Spriggan fleet alongside his fellow Dragon Slayers. Weaknesses: Natsu gets extremely motion sick as a consequence of his Dragon Slayer Magic and even thinking about transportation can make him sick. Eating kinds of magic that aren't fire can temporarily give him a power boost but will make him sick in the long-run. Very reckless, not very bright outside of combat. Using his most powerful attacks leave him drained. Damaging the Book of E.N.D. causes damage to him, killing his creator will also kill Natsu. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally hot and is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly through metal and vaporize sand on contact He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, can create it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. In addition, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affect nearby air currents can manipulate air currents to an extent. * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken):Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at a close range. Fire_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Fire Dragon's Roar Fire_Dragon's_Claw.gif|Fire Dragon's Claw Fire_Dragon's_Iron_Fist.gif|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.gif|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Fire_Dragon's_Sword_Horn.gif|Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Fire_Dragon's_Flame_Elbow.gif|Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Fire_Dragon's_Crushing_Fang.gif|Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Fire_Dragon's_Grip_Strike.gif|Fire Dragon's Grip Strike Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, defeating them. * Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Flame God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit. Crimson_Lotus,_Fire_Dragon's_Fist.gif|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Dragon_God's_Brilliant_Flame.gif|Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Lightning Fire Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Lightning_Fire_Dragon's_Fist.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist Natsu's lightning fire attack hits Mard Geer.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer Lightning_Fire_Dragon's_Brilliant_Flame.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame Crimson_Lotus_-_Exploding_Lightning_Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. According to Natsu, this state multiplies his strength by two or three times after he ate the Flame of Rebuke. * Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the Flame of Rebuke, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and to damage Mard Geer. Fire Dragon King Mode (モード炎竜王 Mōdo Enryūō): After ten months of training to store and manipulate Igneel's remaining power bequeathed to him, Natsu is capable of using the power of the Fire Dragon King himself. However, because it is not Natsu's own power, he is only capable of using it once. It was powerful enough to pummel Zeref senseless, but Natsu was kept from dealing the finishing blow by Happy out of concern for the latter's safety, leaving its ability to kill Zeref unknown. Even with the absence of Igneel's power, Natsu can still utilize this mode using his own power as a substitute, though it is nowhere near as powerful as before. Fire Dragon King's Spells: * Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist (炎竜王の崩拳 Enryūō no Hōken): Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force, shattering his foe in the process. This move has been shown to be potent enough to defeat Ikusa-Tsunagi in a single hit. * Fire Dragon King's Roar (炎竜王の咆哮 Enryūō no Hōkō): An enhanced and empowered version of his Fire Dragon's Roar that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. Key: Pre-Second Origin Base | Pre-Second Origin Dragon Force | Pre-Second Origin LFD Mode | Post-Second Origin Base | Post-Second Origin LFD Mode | Post-Second Origin Dragon Force | Post Second Timeskip | Fire Dragon King Mode | E.N.D. Natsu | With Igneel's Power | Post-Second Timeskip Dragon Force | Seven Flames Dragon Mode Others Notable Victories: Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Ace's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Sanji (One Piece) Sanji's Profile (Note: This was Fishman Island Sanji and Post Second Origin Base Natsu. Speed was equalized) Jinbe (One Piece) Jinbe's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) Tatsumi's Profile (Note: 7-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Ichigo's Profile (Note: 8-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (speed was equalized) Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Doflamingo's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas' Profile (Note: High 7-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Kenshiro (Fist of The North Star) Kenshiro's Profile Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara's Profile (Prime Madara and Post Second Timeskip Natsu were used. Speed was equalized and Genjutsu was restricted) Issei Hyoudou (High School DXD) Issei's Profile (High 7-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Scorpion's Profile (Post-second origin base Natsu was used and speed was equalized) Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) Yamamoto's Profile (Note: This was Post Second Timeskip Natsu and Thousand Year Blood War arc Shikai Yamamoto.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Lightning Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Air Users